


Footlights Parade

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Foot Jobs, I suck at writing porn, M/M, So bad omg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene





	

“高兴吗？昨晚和亮。”

安田从手中的文件里抬头，下半张脸被报表遮住，只露出一双冷静的眼睛，此时正直直地盯着坐在对面的人看。

大仓迅速放下手机，屏幕上游戏怪物对决被强掐断。类似的问题安田有时只是随口一问，但刚才的问句并不是友好的闲聊。

“还好吧，”副手镇静地回答道，双手规矩地叠在膝盖上，忽然注意到书房的门不知什么时候落了锁。

“哦？我倒觉得你们很享受。”安田嘴角向下一撇，伸手抹去脸上的水珠。他刚泡完澡，湿漉漉的银发还在往浴袍上滴水。他伸长了胳膊把手中夹着照片的A4纸轻轻丢在桌上，还特意转了180度让上面夹着的照片正对大仓。

几个小时前还在床笫之间、两人的身下尖叫的女人在相纸上一身正装，带着警帽的样子煞是刺眼。大仓紧张地吞咽，张开嘴又觉得保持沉默是更为理智的选择。

安田毫无笑意地扬起嘴角，从口袋里掏出一根烟。大仓见状迅速为他点上火，在一团烟雾飘向自己脸时强忍着咳嗽。

—现在警察都会做到这个地步了吗？

大仓很想打破沉默开一句玩笑，但看这个状况似乎再多说一句话，除了命根子以外舌头也会被剪掉，干脆紧紧抿起嘴唇。

“介于亮已经把她处理了，你准备怎么将功补过？”

安田懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，让大仓想起一只狩猎前的猎豹，不由得徒劳地缩起身子。他的小个子组长站起身走向书桌，浴袍前襟开了大半，依稀能见着胸口两边蔓延的彩色花纹。大仓听见熟悉的组装零件的声音，不由得肚子一沉。等见着安田拿着枪走回来时赶紧落在地上流畅地土下座，口袋里掏出小刀对着手就准备听那一声残酷的命令。

“喂喂，别给自己加那么多戏。”

安田精准地踢飞了他的武器，这时大仓突然觉得有点委屈。主动承担后果也不行，难不成他的老大兼青梅竹马真的要因为一个女人在他脑袋上开个窟窿：“对不起，是我们太不谨慎，不会再有下次——唔。”

大仓瞪大了眼，看着坐在面前沙发上的安田缓缓抬起腿。从他下往上看的角度可以清晰见到白色浴袍下一丝不挂，性器尚在沉睡。大仓咽了口口水，盯着那只戴着编织麻线的左脚踝抬起，脚跟准确地落在他的膝盖上。

“分腿。”安田说道。

大仓愣了愣。

“腿再分开点。”这回是低声的命令时。

大仓让那只脚落在腿缝中，看着它准确地向前——啊。

始作俑者勾起嘴角，脚跟准确地贴上缝线汇聚的西裤中央，火热的器官隔着薄薄的布料热情地向他打起招呼。

没出息，大仓忠义你太没出息了，大仓腹诽道。

“裤子。”

这回大仓没有犹豫，三下两下解开皮带，心急火燎地扯下裤子到膝盖，半硬的性器暴露在冰冷的空气中稍许有些低头的趋势。

脚跟不经意地磨着囊袋，脚趾似有似无地摩擦着顶端不断流出前液的冠状沟，修剪整齐的趾甲轻轻划着敏感的柱身，接着是脚掌和脚背蹭过顶端，全部都被弄得湿漉漉的。大仓低着头看着安田的右脚也加入了这场折磨，脚踝转成奇怪的角度，内八的姿势用脚背上下套弄起完全硬挺的阴茎。

“唔……”现在一定是在做梦，大仓把嘴唇都咬出好几个洞，尝着口中的血腥味绝望地想着。

“那个女警昨天也是这样对你的吗？”安田不等他回答，弓起左脚脚背沿着柱体上的青筋慢慢下滑，“真是下流。”

大仓过了好几天才产生安田怎么会知道那晚卧室里发生了什么的疑惑，但不是现在。现在他看着那两只赤裸的脚，趾甲修剪整齐的小巧脚趾盘在他硬到爆炸的老二上懒洋洋撸动的样子，不得不赶紧闭上眼，再多看一秒就可能随时爆发。

脚趾过后是略微粗糙的脚跟上下磨蹭，轻微痛楚中是清晰地锤击大脑深处的快感，一路向下落在会阴处，几近是残忍地略微使劲。大仓惊呼一声，双腿向外滑得更开，大腿根部的肌肉抗议着过大的角度。他刚想略微并拢腿就被湿漉漉的脚阻止，后者甚至更为残忍地踢开他的腿，直到大仓喉间挤出一声鼻音。

“疼了？叫你平时多拉拉韧带。”安田一脸关切，行为却毫无歉意，脚趾顺着鼠蹊线划动着，饶有兴趣看着大仓绷紧的大腿内侧略微颤抖，重新关心起因为腿临近抽筋而又有疲软趋势的性器。这回他用脚掌上下套弄起来，看着大仓五官因为疼痛与快感交织的冲击而皱成一团，忍不住笑出了声。

大仓睁开眼，忿忿地看了他一眼。

“不喜欢吗？”

安田加快了套弄的速度，小腿肌肉因为不自然地角度也有些酸痛，觉得差不多也该结束这个名为惩罚的无声抗议与暗示，在大仓的低喘越来越急促地时候忽然左脚的大脚趾按住顶端。

“……！ヤス……”

这不符合逻辑，只是脚趾怎么能这样用力地按牢那个小孔让他无法释放。想射精的欲望使大仓忘了一切正确的称呼，带着鼻音含糊地喊着安田的名字；脚踝上来回摇晃敲击阴茎的脚链吊坠更是雪上加霜。

“嗯？”

“我想……”

“想？”

另一只脚恶意地划过会阴，按压着臀瓣之间的后穴肌肉被趾甲搔刮着，异样的快感混着腿根阵阵抽筋的疼痛逼他流出生理性的泪水：“请……请让我……”

安田叹了口气，慈悲地收回腿，低头看着半俯在地上的下手弄脏了他最爱的一块地毯。他一脚轻轻踩在释放后疲软的性器，碾压时又被挤出几波精液。

“啊，脏了。”

安田的脚蹭着大仓被眼泪打湿的脸庞，把射在脚上的白浊抹在坚持跪坐的下属脸上，接着绷紧脚尖伸到他的面前。

大仓低头看着被自己精液覆盖的裸足，不等命令便将脚趾含进嘴里，口中弥漫着柠檬味沐浴露和自己咸腥精液的味道。他把舌头挤进趾缝，如愿以偿地听到了主人倒吸一口冷气的声音，抬头就对上捂住半张脸的安田。后者的浴袍因为刚才的几番动作早已彻底散开，大量彩色纹身勾勒着小巧的身体一路延伸到鼠蹊，毛发中的性器早已硬挺。

“……小忠……”

他喘着气，伸手快速套弄自己的性器，眯起眼睛看着大仓左耳垂上的耳坠随着卖力的舔弄动作来回摇晃。

想弄坏。

安田忽然收回脚站起身，手中的枪指着嘴唇红肿的眼神迷茫的人，弯起嘴角。

“转身。”

 


End file.
